witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
La Cage au Fou
Tesham Mutna armor set |Previous = Blood Run |Level = 39 |Next = Where Children Toil, Toys Waste Away Amidst the Mill's Grist |Image = BaW la cage au fou.jpg |Location = Mère-Lachaiselongue Cemetery Trastamara Estate Ruins Tesham Mutna Ruins |Enemies = Kikimores Barghests Spotted Wight Fleder Katakan Rotfiends Scurvers Ghouls |Starting_icon = toussaint}}La Cage au Fou is a main quest in the . Walkthrough Head to Mère-Lachaiselongue Cemetery and try the only door to the crypt, but Regis isn't answering so you must find another way in. Nearby is an open tomb so drop down and kill the kikimores here. Note that if you destroy all the eggs here using Igni, a Kikimore warrior will appear as well that you must kill. Head further in where you can go left or right. The supposedly dead end on the left though is actually an illusion: use The Eye of Nehaleni on it and you'll find a tomb with a unique sword and letter. Back to going on the right path, use Aard to destroy the wall and head in for a cutscene. Eventually Regis will inform you that Resonance needs a rare type of ingredient and will get the crows to search around for one of the three named by Geralt. While waiting you can choose to talk or not, and as many options as you wish until you've exhausted them all. Eventually Regis gets word that a Spotted wight is actually in the area, despite Geralt saying wights were all killed off. Trastamara Estate Ruins Head out to Trastamara Estate Ruins, all the way west of the cemetery. chances are, the path will take you right by Doren Alma Estate. If you haven't already done the secondary quest right here (Extreme Cosplay) you should take care of it as soon as you come across it or take another path. Otherwise, it disappears after you pass by. There are spoons everywhere at the ruins, and several Barghests. Once you approach the doorway, a small cutscene starts where Geralt reads the curse that's scratched all over the walls. You can then head inside to try and find something to use. There are a lot of spoons in here to examine, but only one is worth noting: the spoon key which is to the far right, in the room before the one with the skeletons. If you wish to try and lift the curse, you should read the Stained diary (is in the oven), examine the mirror in the bedroom, the table and all the skeletons around it, and the table setting near the cauldron. Once you examine the cauldron, you can then hide in the nearby cupboard. After a cutscene, you have a timed reaction to choose what you want to do: # # Either one will get you the ingredient you need, but one will open an extra side quest. If you choose to attack the monster, it'll run into the room with all the spoons on the floor and you must kill it, then loot the body for Wight saliva gland. If you choose to try and lift the curse, you're given 3 choices, but only the third one (eat without spoons) is correct. If you choose any other option here, it'll fail to lift and the wight runs off. However, you don't need to chase and kill it as you already got the Wight brew. If you do chase after it, it'll have run into the room with all the spoons like if you straight out attacked it instead. If you successfully lifted the curse, the wight will instead run away and you'll have to find it. Don't worry, it left a stench of the brew so you'll manage to find it outside. It turns out that the wight was a cursed woman, Marlene. A small cutscene then happens where Geralt takes her to Corvo Bianco Vineyard for her to recover. If you've yet to visit your home, the initial conversation with Barnabas-Basil Foulty is a bit different, but otherwise the same. Tesham Mutna Head back to the cemetery and talk to Regis, answer however you wish and eventually you can choose to go now or wait. Regis will then put himself in a state to ensure you'll get the last ingredient before heading to Tesham Mutna Ruins and reveal the secret entrance. Head in where you can find a few interesting things in the first room, but most notably 3 pieces of the Tesham Mutna armor set in the chest Regis initially leans against: the sword, armor, and trousers. Follow Regis down the stairs to another room where you can examine the signs on the walls and pickup a few more interesting objects. In the chest next to Regis are 2 more pieces of armor: the mask and boots. In the next section is the third tribe symbol you can examine to learn more about vampires if you wish, as well as miscellaneous loot in the cells. However, the most important is in the last shelving/hole on the left as you follow Regis. In the chest beside the skeleton is the final piece or armor, the gauntlets. Continue down the hall and it'll cut to a small cutscene before Regis gives you some bait to place around to lure monsters there. You'll have to blast away some material to place a couple of the traps and once all of them are placed, talk to Regis to begin a cutscene where Regis is put in the cage. Necrophages and various lesser vampires will then appear and you must keep killing until Regis transforms and then a cutscene will follow where Geralt gets the last ingredient and heads back to the cemetery to finish the concoction. You can then talk for a bit before you once more go through a cutscene showing Dettlaff and how he met Count de la Croix and then the latter's death. Regis will then converse for a bit before pointing to the next possible lead: the bootblack in Beauclair Port. Journal entry : The Beast's and Geralt's clash had been violent albeit brief. Now With it done, Geralt could have a chat with his long lost friend Regis. A higher vampire, Regis revealed that the creature terrorizing Beauclair was none other than his dear friend Dettlaff. Geralt now understood he was pursuing a truly dangerous foe – a higher vampire, one of Regis' ilk. Then the witcher and the vampire heard a clamor. A posse was drawing near. So Geralt and Regis cut their conversation short. Preferring not to draw any attention, the vampire disappeared, but not before inviting the witcher to pay him a visit at temporary quarters he'd established at the local cemetery (you had better believe it!), Mère-Lachaiselongue. : Geralt paid Regis a visit at his cemetery hideout. After a long debate, the two old friends concluded their first order of business was to find Dettlaff. Regis was to prepare a concoction to aid them in this endeavor. Called Resonance, said brew required an array of ingredients, many of them hard to find. One such component was the saliva, or salivary glands, of a spotted wight, a species thought to be long extinct. Yet it seemed that one specimen remained alive, having made its lair near Beauclair. Geralt set out to find it. : If Geralt kills the spotted wight: :: Geralt found the spotted wight at an old, abandoned estate. The witcher slew the monster and, its salivary glands in hand, made for the cemetery. : If Geralt lifts the curse from the spotted wight (or tries to, but fails): :: Geralt found the spotted wight at an old, abandoned estate. The witcher chose not to fight it, opting instead to hide in a wardrobe and await his chance, though how it would come, he could only guess. Once the wight had come and gone, Geralt collected its saliva, which the monster had added to the brew it was making in a large cauldron. : If Geralt lifts the curse from the spotted wight: :: Intrigued, Geralt set off in pursuit of the fleeing wight. To the witcher's surprise, the creature proved to be a woman who had been cursed centuries ago. Geralt set about lifting the curse that held her, and through his efforts the wight transformed back into someone of yore named Marlene. : Once Regis received the penultimate ingredient required to brew Resonance, he said the time had come to tackle the most difficult challenge. For apart from all else, Resonance had to include the blood of a higher vampire. At first, Geralt saw this as no challenge at all, as standing before him was a representative of said species. Yet Regis revealed that the blood he needed had to have a specific chemical composition. His blood would change only under conditions of great suffering. Regis offered to endure this without hesitation. : It proved quite the ordeal for Regis, a sacrifice one might say. But they obtained the last ingredient required for Resonance, and the vampire could prepare the concoction. Geralt drank a dose, and visions ensued. He saw Dettlaff, where he had recently been, what he had done. It was enough for Geralt to know he now needed to find a local bootblack. He hoped the boy would help him locate his foe. Objectives * Meet Regis at Mère-Lachaiselongue Cemetery. * Find a way into the crypt. (450 ) * Optional Read the bestiary entry to learn more about spotted wights. (100 ) * Look for the wight's lair. * Use your Witcher Senses to search the wight's lair. * Find the wight's cauldron. * Look into the cauldron. * Hide in a place with a good view of the cauldron. ** If Geralt attacks it: *** Follow the wight. *** Kill the wight. (32 ) ** If Geralt fails to lift curse: *** Optional Follow the wight. **** Kill the wight. (32 ) ** If Geralt successfully lifts curse: *** Optional Follow the stench of the wight's brew. (50 ) * Report back to Regis. * Talk to Regis when you're ready to go. * Follow Regis. * Place the bait in each of the four tunnels. (4) * Tell Regis when you're ready to fight. * Kill monsters until bloodlust transforms Regis into a monster. (50 ) Bugs * No matter where you are in the main story line, when Regis asks, Geralt says he found Ciri and they defeated the wild hunt together. Trivia *The name of this quest is likely a reference to the French play-turned-musical La Cage aux Folles. *The quest name means "the cage for the insane man" in French. Notes * It's very likely the mysterious vagrant that cursed Marlene is Gaunter O'Dimm for reasons explained on his page. * If you search the house, then you will find a spoonkey and a note, read the note and it will start the treasure hunt quest: Spoontaneous Profits!. Videos File:Dinner with a Wight - The Witcher 3 DEATH MARCH! Part 141 - Let's Play Hard de:La Cage au Fou Category:Blood and Wine quests